Inside The SSX Complex
by Bardic Jester
Summary: In one day in the SSX Complex, the SSX headquarters, nothing changes , except the lives of the SSX riders who live there.
1. Getting Up

Authors notes: Okay so this is my forth fanfic. But I absolutely hated them. So this is my fresh start. Hope you enjoy. Also every character will be in this story, huh challenge. So now I would like to say that if you don't like anything in this story please write a review about what you didn't like and why.

Disclaimer: I do not own SSX or any of the characters. EA sports big does.

Now the SSX Complex is split off into four buildings.

SSX A is sleeping and eating quarters

SSX B is Meeting rooms, Everything Snowboards, The Hall (where promotions and stuff happen) and Rec rooms.

SSX C is the staff and organizers rooms, also judges.

SSX D is Radio Big and all media outlets.

Rooms- 1 Eddie, Viggo, Brodi, Griff

2 Moby, Psymon, Mac, Marty

3 Jp, Luther, Nate, Jurgen, Hiro

4 Zoe, Allegra, Kaori

5 Elise, Marisol, Seeiah

Rooms consist of- A sleeping room, which has two or three beds, dressers, closets and mirrors.

A common room which has a TV, one couch, two lazy boys, one coffee table, a counter and a computer with desk.

And finally a bathroom (I don't need to describe what is in there.)

(This story will take place in only these buildings)

This is the story of SSX behind the scenes.

MID WAY INTO SSX SEASON 3

SSX A - Room 1

Viggo got up with a groan. Man that was a great party, he thought to himself. He slowly got out of bed and trudged towards the mirror. He slowly opened his eyes as he stared at the image that faced him. "Damn am I ever good looking," he said to himself.

"Stop checking yourself out and shut up!" Eddie said as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Viggo. Viggo dodged it and gave himself a thumbs up before pulling himself away from the beautiful organism that is "Viggo."

Viggo left his and Eddie's sleeping area and started to walk down the stairs to the hang out room, as he likes to call it. On the ground there was an over energetic twelve year old playing video games.

"Hey kid, you want to be murdered by Scanner." Viggo said sitting down next to the kid.

"Na man, I need more of a competition then a sucky Swede." Griff stated, not looking away from the screen.

Viggo got angry and picked up the remote. He grabbed the kid from the top of his head and tore it away from the screen. When Viggo was sure Griff was looking at him, he made a motion with the remote and turned off the television.

"Hey!" Griff yelled as he jumped up and ran to the front of the television and turned it back on, only to have Viggo turn it of again. They repeated this for around five times. Until Brodi said.

"Stop being mean to the kid." Viggo, who was previously unaware of Brodi's presence jumped and swore to himself. He dropped the remote and walked up to Brodi.

"Yo when Eddie gets up tell him I am in the breakfast room," He told him until storming out of the room.

SSX A – Room 2

Moby stood there looking out the room thinking about what he was going to do. Man I am bored, Moby thought to himself. Damn them all and their waking up at noon. Moby just stood there for around ten minutes before becoming unbelievably angry. "Man I have got to invest in a megaphone. Nothing gets these assholes out of bed."

"Huh what?" Mac said from the sleeping room.

"Nothing!" Moby shouted. "WAIT are you awake!" He said running into their sleeping room. He ran in to find Mac snoring as usual. "you're a BASTARD you know that A Bastard!" he yelled running back into the common part of their room.

"What was that about?" Psymon asked as he walked out of Moby and His sleeping room.

"LIFE there is LIFE!" Moby screamed.

"Dude you got to TURN IT DOWN!" Psymon said as he belly flopped onto the coffee table which then collapsed.

"Man are you okay?" Moby said.

"Yeah, yeah just peachy keen," Psymon whispered.

"Do you want some help up?" Moby asked.

"Nah I think I will just lie here for a while." Psymon stated not moving.

"Why did you just do that anyway?" Moby said as he started to prod Psymon with a stick he found on the ground.

"Dunno, felt like a good idea at the time," Psymon said shooing away the stick Moby was prodding him with. Moby sighed and put down the stick. "Why were you yelling earlier anyway?"

"Because Mac and Marty never freaking wake up until noon. I need to discuss this idea I have with them but no not even I freaking stampede of elephants could wake up those lifeless bodies of theirs. I swear I think they do this just to piss me off sometimes." Moby said sitting down.

"Come on man, your just getting a little paranoid there... welcome to the club," Psymon said as he got up. "Man I am starving, I think I could eat Kaori right now. And I think I will. Come lets go to the breakfast room. I feel like a little Japanese for food. I don't know about you." He said as Moby and him left the room.

SSX A – Room 3

"Ah mon dieu ou est Nate?" Jp said as he came out of his sleeping room which he shares with Luther and Nate.

"What?!?" Luther asked staring at him confusedly.

"Man it would really do you some good to learn a little French. I said, simply put, where is Nate." Jp said as he sat down on the couch next to Luther.

"Man that fucking Jones bastard came in here in the middle of the night." Luther said sitting up.

"Oh... how do you know?" Jp said looking at his big friend.

"Because didn't you smell that horrible stench last night." Luther said pacing.

"Yes that is what I need to discuss with Nate. We have to force that guy to stop eating beans." Jp said getting up.

"No Moby broke in last night and set off a stink bomb," Luther yelled. "He left us a note as well," Luther said as he threw a piece of paper at Jp.

Jp practically dove for it and nearly got an imprint of his face on the carpet bellow him. He fell onto his knees and read the note. "Bastards" Jp said looking it over, "All it says is one word, Bastards, but it is Moby's hand writing. Where is Hiro, he is a council, or was a council member last year. He can report this to the board."

'Nah," Luther said as he grabbed the paper out of Jp's hands. He then got out his lighter and lit it on fire. "This is just in between you and me okay. Come, we got some sabotage to think out."

"Right o. lets get that bastard."

SSX A – Room 4

Zoe got up coughing her head off. She looked to her right to find Allegra spray painting something on the wall. "How many times do I have to tell you this warn us before you spray paint!"

"What?" Allegra said as she turned around, took off her head phones and gas mask. "what did you say?"

"Oh forget about it," Zoe said swearing under her breath. She got up and walked out of the sleeping room. "Man is she ever getting annoying," Zoe muttered under her breath.

'HI ZOE!" Kaori yelled as loud as she could. Kaori who was sitting on a chair jumped up and ran towards Zoe with her arms outstretched.

"Wow there little one, you no the rules. No hugging," Zoe said as she dodged Kaori's attempt to hug her. She spun around and jumped over a chair. Then proceeded to sit down in it and turn on the television.

"ahhh no hug," Kaori whined giving Zoe a very sad face.

"Don't even try it. It won't work," Zoe said getting up and walking slowly away from Kaori.

"Hey what is of the being of the up," Allegra said as she walked out of the only sleeping area in their room. She took of her gas mask and put it on the table. Then took of her mural pack and threw it on the ground.

'Hug Allegra?" Kaori said giving her a sad look. She made her arms out stretched and slowly walked towards Allegra.

"But I already gave you one," Allegra said backing off slowly. "Ah fine, but make it quick." Allegra walked towards her and gave her a hug. Kaori just jumped in glee. Allegra then turned around and spotted the weird look she was getting form Zoe. "What?"

"Man Kaori you are way too happy for your own good," Zoe sighed as she got up. "Man my stomach is killing me, If I find out which one of you gave it that knife, your dead!" Zoe said staring at them both meanly, Allegra just looked at her confused and Kaori let out a little yelp. "HA just kidding, lets go and eat some breakfast."

SSX A – Room 5

Elise thought to herself, what was she going to do. That whore Marisol would be sure to ask her over to have a conversation and there was no way she wanted that to happen. Sleeping in the same room as her was bad enough.

But she had made the most of it, getting Eddie to put snakes and stuff like that in her bed, if only he didn't have to bring along that asshole Viggo. He was such a tight ass. Just because I slept with Brodi that one, no two nights he has been up my case. He even threatens to tell Eddie sometimes, but there is no way I am going to let that happen.

Deep breaths Elise, she thought to herself, well at least Viggo is great at finding parties. Man we use to have to make are own parties before, but now, he must have a nose like a blood hound, except only for parties. It has gotten one hell of a lot easier to get drunk and have a good time as well.

"Hey Seeiah want to go to the breakfast room?" Elise heard Marisol yelled. Soon after she heard a large bang with the door.

Yes they are gone, good now I can go eat. Elise thought to herself slowly getting out of bed. She slowly walked to her dresser and started to search for some good clothes. Finally they must have been talking for more then an hour wait! What was that. Elise thought to herself.

She ran and jumped back into her bed, only to see Marisol come into the sleeping room and grab her keys. "There you are my little preciouses. Hey Elise, you now you ain't tricking no one trying to pretend your asleep like that," Marisol said looking at Elises bed. "Fine be that way, lazy whore,"

Slut, slut, slut, slut, Elise kept repeating in her head. When Marisol left Elise got up and got dressed. She got to the door leading out to her room but then stopped.

She took out a note pad and wrote down. Things to do- Ask board to switch rooms. She smiled to herself as she opened the door and left Breakfast room bound.

Authors notes: Okay so that chapter was really to familiarize yourself with how I am writing the characters personalities. Sorry about no focus in this story, but It does have 19 main characters. This story will be mainly about Viggo though. He is my favorite character and I find there is not enough stories as him as the focus.

As stated in the beginning, I would like to say, if you don't like ANYTHING about this story, tell me, EVEN if you think it is crap, please say why, so I may write better in the story. So remember tell me about any faults in this story. R&R PLEASE


	2. Breakfast

Authors notes- Well I would like to thank all of my reviewers. And well myself for writing such a great fic HA juts kidding. Anyways on with the fic.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or SSX but I do own the plot and The SSX Complex, but that doesn't mean you can't have the SSX Complex in your story in fact I would be over joyed if someone wanted to use it in a story. But it is mine though.

Now these are the buildings and rooms again.

The SSX Complex is split off into four buildings.

SSX A is sleeping and eating quarters

SSX B is Meeting rooms, Everything Snowboards, The Hall (where promotions and stuff happen) and Rec rooms.

SSX C is the staff and organizers rooms, also judges.

SSX D is Radio Big and all media outlets.

Rooms- 1 Eddie, Viggo, Brodi, Griff

2 Moby, Psymon, Mac, Marty

3 Jp, Luther, Nate, Jurgen, Hiro

4 Zoe, Allegra, Kaori

5 Elise, Marisol, Seeiah

Rooms consist of- A sleeping room, which has two or three beds, dressers, closets and mirrors.

A common room which has a TV, one couch, two lazy boys, one coffee table, a counter and a computer with desk.

And finally a bathroom (I don't need to describe what is in there.)

Anyways, **Chapter 2**

SSX A - Breakfast Room

Viggo paused before going into the breakfast room. He checked himself out in the glass of the door with the words _breakfast room_ inscribed on it. He took a large breath before starting the hand motion of opening the door. When his hand grabbed the door handle a rush of energy rushed through him.

He opened the door swiftly and stormed in. When he had past the barrier of the door way he screamed a large "Woooo!" As he walked in the large hall like room he could here the people saying things like "Clown," or "Fool," but he didn't mind. As he strode towards the riders tables he made sure he never lost his cool.

Viggo hated the breakfast room, as they, the riders had to share it with all SSX Complex employees. He much more preferred the Dining room, which the riders got their own private room for.

He hated most of all, all the stares he would get whenever he walked into the room. Other riders didn't mind it but everytime he walked into this room, the people who fix the tracks, the media experts, the council members, each one of their jobs relied on them, the riders putting on a good show, these were also only the people who lived in the Complex as well. These people needed him just to wake up in the morning. Way to much pressure.

Viggo walked through the maze of tables he studied who was sitting on the riders table. Allegra, Zoe, Jurgen and Elise were the sole riders there. Viggo stopped when he saw Allegra. He thought of leaving but now he wouldn't want to do that, it would look to darn suspicious.

Noticing the fact that he was standing still and everyone was looking at him, he decided, that right now he looked pretty suspicious. He looked around quickly and started to move again. Way to go there Scanner, Viggo thought to himself.

When he finally got to the table, Allegra stood up and asked concerned "What was that about?" with that curious stare she loved to use.

"Uhh," Viggo thought to himself for a second before saying, "I just realized how darned beautiful is was," he ended it with a large smile. Allegra's look turned to anger and she sat down quickly. Dammit, wrong answer you sucky Swede, as Griff likes to call me.

Viggo sighed and slivered down into his chair. A waitress soon came by and gave him some Belgium waffles. Viggo stared at them for a few minutes until realising no one can stay depressed while eating Belgium waffles.

He grabbed one of them and shoved it down his throat (not literally). He chewed it for around six seconds until deeming it safe to swallow. He made a huge gulp as the food went down his throat. But it wasn't a clean entry really.

Viggo started to choke and turn red. He tried to muffle words but nothing came out clear. He kept hitting his chest until the object that had been giving him such distress came flying out of his mouth.

Viggo looked at the thing for a millisecond then realized it was a piece of paper. Awfully bad place to put a piece of paper, Viggo thought. He opened it to see what looked like a phone number. He looked to his right to see the waitress wink at him. He shrugged his shoulders and kept staring at the piece of paper.

He was use to it now. But he started to get annoyed with the phone number in food act that waitresses did oh so often to him. But now as this was the third time he had almost died this week, but the reason that was annoying him the most was what if that girl over there sees this paper.

The same girl that is staring oh so harshly right now! Viggo thought as he quickly tried to hide the paper that had found a nice haven in his hands. Allegra kept staring at him for a minute until she shook her head and continued eating.

Whew that was close, Viggo thought. He threw the piece of paper away and sighed. I don't know what she'd do. If, if she saw just how much girls jump on top of me, if they can.

Viggo sighed… again. He really didn't know how to act. He never really liked a girl this much. He was so use to the one night thing that he really had no idea how to get a girl. And what was worse he had to fight for her. Fight against a fighter. Nate was all brawn no brains, or at least that is what Viggo likes to tell himself.

He always ready to fight me for her. As if she was an object that we both desire. But really she is a lot more then an object. She is a beautiful, complicated organism. One that really doesn't want to fall head of heels for him.

Maybe that is what he likes about her. This, this is a challenge for someone who has always won and doesn't know the rules. But that Nate had to screw up everything he had worked for in the first month of the circuit, showing her how Viggo likes to work the ladies in the after hours.

"Damn that Bastard! DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Viggo screamed. Everyone stared at him with very confused stares. "WAIT! Did I just say that out loud?" Viggo said swearing under his breath. Zoe who still had food in her mouth nodded her head.

"Damn," Viggo said as he grabbed his plate of waffles and sprinted towards the door. At the door Eddie was walking in the room. "Hey dude,"

"Hey," Eddie stated watching as Viggo forced him out the door. Viggo shoved the plate of waffles at him and made them start walking towards the door.

"I bet ya twenty bucks that you can't beat me in a race on Metro City," Viggo said patting Eddie on the back. Eddie laughed.

"Your on bioch," Eddie said with a chuckle. He shoved a waffle down his throat and they were off.

SSX A – Breakfast room

"Yeah… I have to say that Viggo guy is one wacked dude," Zoe said to Allegra. She loved the breakfast hall. The fact that they ate with everyone who lived in SSX A. It was really cool to look at the crowd. The crowd that need her to perform well to pay the bills. It was a real power surge.

"Yeah, yeah," Allegra said being quite focused on her pancakes. They weren't her favourite but darn it she was going to enjoy them.

Zoe, realising that her food lover there, was no conversation turned her attention to the door where an insane guy and his best friend walked through the door. She waved at them as she waited for them to find a path through the labyrinth of tables.

When they finally got there Moby sat down across from her and Psymon just stood there looking around. Moby made a hand motion to the nearest waitress and asked for a life sized model of the Eiffel Tower made out of pancakes. The waitress swore at him and threw some toast at him.

"You know you don't have to do that to get some food around here. You can kind of ask for some," Zoe said lokking at Moby who was about to fill his mouth with some toasted bread.

"Yeah I know but where would be the fun in that, really." Moby said shaking his head. Zoe sighed and grabbed her custom made smoothie. Which I will add doesn't have that many appetizing ingredients. She made a cheers motion and started to chug. "oh god that is disgusting." Moby said as he tried to cover his eyes.

"Hey Zoe where is Kaori. I feel like a little Japanese for food," Psymon said leaning close to her head. She shooed away his head and thought for a moment.

"You mean Japanese food right?" Zoe asked. Psymon shook his head and started to look around some more. "Okay… I am not going to ask, anyway she is off to your room to wake Mac and Marty up"

"Okay plan B," Psymon said as he grabbed croissant and stuffed it into his mouth. He made a hand motion to Moby and they both left.

When they left a bell started to ring meaning the end of breakfast. Zoe and Allegra both got up and left together. At the door was a screaming Marisol. Commanding to be let in. Zoe chuckled to herself as she spotted Elise hiding in a corner talking to DJ Atomika.

"So what you talking about?" Zoe said as she poked her head into there conversation, purposely trying to be nosey.

"This so called Collectibles judge says that I only got two collectibles yesterday. But I know I got four." Elise commanded.

"Settle down, I will look over the tapes after my three o'clock show." Atomika sighed, giving into defeat.

"Man it must be hard being the Media representative on the council plus the DJing and being the only collectibles judge on the circuit." Zoe said as Elise stormed off in a really bad mood.

"What can I say, I enjoy being busy, plus having the SSX riders representative Hiro on my side, the council is the least of my problem." DJ Atomika said as he looked at his watch. "Woops gotta go ciao," He said running off.

Zoe watched him run off and started to walk towards the elevator. Allegra stood there silently not really in the mood of talking. Zoe and Allegra stood at the elevator for two minutes before one came down.

When the doors opened Kaori came out herding Mac and Marty towards the breakfast room.

"Hey Kaori it is closed," Zoe said stepping into the elevator with Allegra not far behind. Kaori watched as they left until yelling at Mac and Marty.

"Great now you guys have missed breakfast. Do you even try to wake up before noon, seriously!" Kaori yelled at them. She started to pace infront of them as Mac got out a chocolate bar from his pack and broke it in half and gave one piece to Marty. Kaori, seeing this grabbed both pieces "Thanks Mac, your so kind," she said slowly walking away.

'Hey!" Mac and Marty called chasing after them. They chased her half way around the floor until they grabbed her. "Your so cute when your scared," Mac said kissing her on the cheek as he grabbed forcefully the chocolate bar pieces.

Mac handed one to Marty and they started to walk away. Kaori felt her cheek for a while and watched them walk away. Mac is such a kind person, Kaori thought to herself. She started to replay his kissing her cheek for a while, until she realized they had both ditched her.

"Hey! Get back here," Kaori screamed, running in their direction.

Authors notes- Well that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. In this chapter I really tried to get into Viggo and show that he really isn't just a clown. I also know that I really sped up the pace for everyone else. But then again it would be horribly difficult to do the rest of the characters at the same pace I did Viggo. Also you wouldn't get the same effect from the Viggo part if I had quickened it.

I would like to thank all of my reviewers and I will state again. If you don't like anything about this story please write a review stating what you didn't like and why, also if you did like it describe what you liked and why.

Also I will only update after I get three more people to review.


	3. Lunch

Authers notes- so well this is chapter 3, in this chapter I am planning on explaining what Hiro and Jurgen were doing during the SSX Tricky circuit but don't worry that is not going to be the entire chapter, only a bit. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers Woooooooo.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or SSX but I do own the plot and The SSX Complex, but that doesn't mean you can't have the SSX Complex in your story in fact I would be over joyed if someone wanted to use it in a story. But it is mine though.

Now these are the buildings and rooms again.

The SSX Complex is split off into four buildings.

SSX A is sleeping and eating quarters

SSX B is Meeting rooms, Everything Snowboards, The Hall (where promotions and stuff happen) and Rec rooms.

SSX C is the staff and organizers rooms, also judges.

SSX D is Radio Big and all media outlets.

Rooms- 1 Eddie, Viggo, Brodi, Griff

2 Moby, Psymon, Mac, Marty

3 Jp, Luther, Nate, Jurgen, Hiro

4 Zoe, Allegra, Kaori

5 Elise, Marisol, Seeiah

Rooms consist of- A sleeping room, which has two or three beds, dressers, closets and mirrors.

A common room which has a TV, one couch, two lazy boys, one coffee table, a counter and a computer with desk.

And finally a bathroom (I don't need to describe what is in there.)

Chapter 3 

SSX C – Hiro's office

Hiro searched though his papers searching for the memo he was given the day before, he didn't have time to read it last night so he had tucked it away somewhere. He swore under his breath about just how careless he was. When he found it he yelled "Eureka!" and jumped in the air.

Also with some whacked out timing, that was also the time when Jurgen walked through his door. Jurgen stared at him for a few seconds before sighing to himself and daying "Real professional Hir."

Hiro but the memo down and quickly sat down in his chair. He brushed off his riding gear and looked Jurgen strait into the eyes. "What are you doing here Jur?" He said in the most professional voice he could muster up.

Jurgen stared at him before slowly walking up to his desk He leaned over it until his head was but a few inches from Hiro's. "You need to practice," Jurgen said in a threatening tone.

Hiro grabbed Jurgen's head and pushed it back. He made a slight snicker and sat back in his chair. "Now what gives you the right to say that, my friend. I am the representative for the riders on the council you know," Hiro said almost laughing.

Jurgen slamed his fist on the desk and stared him in the eyes. "I am the head coach in the SSX circuit, and your riding partner, last time I checked that gives me the right. Your skills are not nearly as good as they once were. Your not practicing and your way too damn cocky."

"Your just the head coach because after the SSX circuit you broke your leg, withdrew from the competition and went to train Amateurs off in Europe. Actually wasn't it you who found Viggo?" Hiro said standing up and walking towards Jurgen. Jurgen tightened his fist and walked up to him as well.

"Your just the riders representative because you made the profits quadruple from their original estimations on SSX Tricky. In fact weren't they willing to give you the job of being the entire leader of SSX this year. But you wanted to ride and with Rahzell resigning you were give an ample opportunity to become a rider and a member on the council!" Jurgen said forcefully as he pushed Hiro back a few feet.

They looked at each other for around three minutes with stares that could burn down buildings, until Hiro snickered then burst out laughing. Jurgen too burst out laughing. Jurgen grabbed him and gave him a large hug. "Man we crack each other up" Hiro said still laughing.

"Oh yeah have you heard that Atomika has assigned some of his best men to do a documentary on you. I think the working title is Hiro The SSX Tricky." Jurgen laughed. He but his arm around Hiro and they exited the Hiro's office.

SSX A - Hallway and Lunch Pickup Room.

Viggo and Eddie burst through the doors leading towards the Lunch Pickup Room. They were singing Boheim Rhapsody. They were jumping around and dancing while walking down the hall. Not even noticing the really weird stares they were being given.

"(singing) MAMA OOOOO!" Eddie sang at the top of his lung. Viggo jumped onto the ground and started to crawl.

"(Singing) Anyway the wind blows" Viggo sang as well.

"(Singing) I don't want to die, I sometimes wished I'd never been born at ALL!" Eddie sang as he jumped over Viggo, Viggo got up and ran around Eddie, then jumped on top of a conveniently placed table.

"Guitar SOLO!" Viggo yelled as he started to play air guitar. The table wobbled for a second before toppling over and sending Viggo on a direct course towards the ground, face first. "ow," Viggo stated around one point three seconds later.

"Okay, I think that is enough of that song, we have to stop or we will kill ourselves," Eddie gave Viggo his hand and they started to walk towards the Lunch pickup room once again. "Man you owe me those twenty bucks, loser," Eddie said hitting Viggo on the back.

"Yeah, yeah I will talk to a trick judge after we eat and I will get you your money, I think I got did enough tricks to give me the money. I don't have a comp today so if I didn't I will get enough this afternoon," Viggo said as they came across the door into the lunch pickup room.

The lunch pickup room is where you grab your lunch. Since everyone in the entire place is busy at lunch EA decided that there was no use building a large dining hall that no one would ever eat. So you just get one Lunch card, and you go into a line and grab your lunches, packed with love or at least that is what EA constantly says, in a paper bag. Most riders believe that there is a person whose only job is to hug the bags before it is given out.

"So, do you have your lunch ticket dude," Viggo said getting out his wallet. Viggo rummaged through it for a few seconds before finding it. When he found it he looked up to see Eddie doing the same. Eddie made a small hand motion when he found his.

They went through the glass doors walking as slowly as possible. The people trapped in the long line to trap the energy which is needed for survival. Viggo loved this part of the day, you see most people have to wait for ten to twenty minutes in line to get their lunches whilst the riders are too high for lines. In fact they get special custom made lunches while everyone else just gets the same thing.

This was also the only time where practically everyone hated the riders. In fact people don't even talk to them in between the hours of ten thirty and one o'clock. But then again these people have a weird tendency to never keep a grudge.

Viggo and Eddie loved to abuse the power which is given to them at this time. They loved to stand in line for around five minutes before yelling out "Wait I don't have to wait in line!" and then go and get their food. Or once they get their food they usually give away some of there food to the people in line or they will give these checks of around twenty dollars to random and take a picture with them. Oh yes these two loved this time.

Viggo and Eddie slowly walked towards the pickup counter. Once they were there they gave the person giving out the lunches their lunch cards and just waited there for a few moments until the person came back with these two paper bag lunches the size of paper grocery bags.

"With love," The women said giving them both their lunches. They walked to around half way down the line before stopped and Viggo got out a picnic blanket and put it on the ground. They both sat down on it and unpacked their lunches and started to eat…very…slowly.

Viggo looked through his bag around three times before sighing and saying. "Man whenever I hear it was made with love I am a little disappointed when ever the women handing it out doesn't sneak her phone number in it. The real surprising thing about it though is the fact that it happens oh so often." Viggo looked at Eddie for around ten seconds who was giving him a very mean stare.

"Dude I really freaking hate you sometimes. Oh man this sandwich is delicious, oh yes yes yes," Eddie said stroking his sandwich. He looked up to see the people staring a snickered. "Do you want some of this oh so delicious sandwich?" Eddie said shaking the sandwich slowly. One of the people bent down to grab it but Eddie spat on it just before the man could grab it. "Oops now why did I go and do that?"

Allegra walked by at that second, looked down, sighed and sat with them. "So what's up boys?" she said as she stuffed her hand into her lunch bag. She looked up at the horrible stares they were getting from all the people in line and could tell that right now she wasn't a very liked person right then.

"Oh nothing much, just fooling with the people lower than us, Chips up!" Eddie yelled throwing one of his bags of chips into the crowd. He laughed at the small fight that ensued. "So where is Zoe?"

"Oh she is still riding, she never stops you know? Only when stopping is in her favour. But even though eating is good. She gets paid to snowboard and so that puts that above number one." Allegra said taking a large bite of one of her snacks.

Damnit Scanner, Viggo thought to himself. Why can't you talk to her. You have never had problems talking to girls before, in fact in your eyes mister Scanner most girls who you are not attracted to are just guys with boobs. Very feminine guys who like wearing kilts, Yeah I like that. But what is different with this one in particular.

"So I was totally like don't jump over the burning bridge but man is Moby ever cocky. He was lucky he only got first degree burns. And then bare with me now, Psymon did it. After Moby barely made it unscathed. They are crazy," Allegra told Eddie who was quite entwined in her rant.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I would even do it," Eddie told the lady a few feet away from him.

Man you are never going to get anywhere with her if you keep this up, Viggo though. Damn that Nate. Ever since he made her see what I oust to do, key word oust I have never been able to keep up a complicated or even simple conversation with her. I never want to she her angry like that again. A lot of girls are hot when they are angry but man oh man this one with make you pee your pants.

"What do you mean you would do it?" Allegra asked Eddie as an argument budded out of their small conversation.

You are so helpless at times Viggo. You need to relax. Do so Tai Chi or something along those lines. Ah who am I kidding I would never survive doing something like that. I live for partying and partying lives because of me, Viggo thought to himself.

"Ah never mind, hey lets go to the Inter Sanctum," Eddie said as he stuffed al the food that wasn't eaten into one bag and threw it into the crowd yelling "Free Food!" Viggo was about to protest but decided not to. He could live with being hungry but still it wuld have been nice for Eddie to have asked if he had finished with that before he had hurled it into a murder of crows.

"Right then, off we go," Viggo said getting up and walking off quickly.

Authors notes- So like a think I finished that chapter off with an interesting cliff hanger. Ohhh what is the Inter Sanctum, what is it's name? (uh why am I typing this) What is it's Quest? What is the average wing span of a sparrow that has got it's left wing cut by a wood chipper?

All will be answered in the next chapter! (Except that last one)

R&R!


	4. Getting the 20 dollars

Authors Notes- Thanks for all the reviews. This story is going quite well. Wow this is the first time I have ever wrote a story that has gone more then two chapters. Now in this chapter I am going to try to make a really, well, interesting story.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or SSX but I do own the plot and The SSX Complex, but that doesn't mean you can't have the SSX Complex in your story, you just need to ask me first and remember the fact that that it is mine. Now these are the buildings and rooms again.

The SSX Complex is split off into four buildings.

SSX A is sleeping and eating quarters

SSX B is Meeting rooms, Everything Snowboards, The Hall (where promotions and stuff happen) and Rec rooms.

SSX C is the staff and organizers rooms, also judges.

SSX D is Radio Big and all media outlets.

Rooms- 1 Eddie, Viggo, Brodi, Griff

2 Moby, Psymon, Mac, Marty

3 Jp, Luther, Nate, Jurgen, Hiro

4 Zoe, Allegra, Kaori

5 Elise, Marisol, Seeiah

Rooms consist of- A sleeping room, which has two or three beds, dressers, closets and mirrors.

A common room which has a TV, one couch, two lazy boys, one coffee table, a counter and a computer with desk.

And finally a bathroom (I don't need to describe what is in there.)

Chapter 4 

Outside

They had left SSX A soon after leaving the lunch pick up room. They did have to make a short pit stop when Allegra decided to go to the washroom and not tell them. Making Viggo and Eddie go into a slight panic. They looked practically all around the first floor wondering just where had she disappeared too. Until they decided to leave and found her at the door waiting for them. Allegra yelled at them for disappearing for a bit. Viggo and Eddie decided that it would probably be better not to argue.

They walked on the small pass that leads to the other buildings. It isn't a very wide path but still efficient. All the paths though lead to SSX A, so if you wanted to walk from SSX C to SSX D you would have to either walk through snow or walk on the path to SSX A then take a different path to SSX D. It is made of gravel when going towards SSX D, Brick when going to SSX C and it is made of concrete going to SSX B.

Why they have that? no one really knows. There have been a few complaints about the paths only going to SSX A from the other buildings but the board has always said "Suck it up buttercup and walk through a little snow," or "If you are afraid of walking through snow then your at the wrong place," also once they said "I don't know why you are complaining fatso, walking through snow is good exercise and to me it looks like that is snow thing you need."

"Man I personally think that the path in between A and D should have the concrete path and not the gravel," Allegra said walking on the concrete path. Viggo reall didn't listen and Eddie put his finger in his ears and started to yell like a maniac.

"God dammit women! Do you have any idea how long we have argued over that subject!" Eddie yelled as he jumped onto a nice little park bench, which is mostly there for show, to well give a nice atmosphere. "I am going to burst if we argue about that again!" he yelled jumped back off the bench.

"Fine," Allegra sighed. Viggo started to hum loudly as he pushed Allegra into the snow on one side of the path. "You little bastard," she said getting up quickly. Viggo swore under his breath not expecting her to get up that quickly. He surveyed the area for a millisecond then turned around and started to trudge as fast as he could through the snow in the direction of SSX C.

Eddie chuckled to himself as Allegra ran like a bullet after him. Eddie looked around for a second before shrugging his shoulders and following suit. Viggo was the first one to SSX C but Allegra wasn't very far behind and pinned him to the wall. Viggo smiled innocently for a second before hearing.

"Mosh pit!" Screamed out by Eddie as he body checked both of them against the wall. They fell to the ground quickly after hitting the solid object that is used to separate inside and outside also to keep heat in. Viggo was chuckling while Allegra got up and started to kick Eddie over and over again.

"Hail the master of fooku," Viggo said laughing. Eddie instantly also started to laugh. Allegra looked confusingly at the both of them. "It is from a movie, fooku the Scotish martial arts. So I married an axe murderer? Ummm Mike Myers was in it? Nevermind," Viggo said looking up. "Hey Eddie you and Allegra go to the inter sanctum, I will get that twenty bucks I owe you."

Eddie agreed and Allegra and him kept walking towards SSX B. Viggo started to walk towards the doors of SSX C. He came up to them and heard a swoosh as they opened. God he loved that swoosh. Kind of reminded him of Star Trek. He chuckled to himself as he remembered all the arguments he and Eddie have had about who is the superior officer Picard or Kirk. "Picard all the way," Viggo said as he stepped into the building.

SSX C

Viggo walked into the building and looked around confused for a moment. He really never did look around very much in this building. Heck he really never went in there without a guide. He then noticed a conveniently placed sign just to the right of the elevators.

He went up to it and looked at it closely. When he found what he was looking for he strolled to the elevator and pressed the up button. He then stood up in front of the elevator and outstretched his arms. When he heard a sound he placed one of his two hands against the elevator doors and yelled "I command you to open!" but nothing happened. In fact he did this three more times before he opened it. When he was successful he gracefully walked into an empty elevator.

In the elevator they started to play this Queen song. One that Eddie particularly liked. In fact he probably wouldn't have known that it was a Queen song if Eddie hadn't been singing it once a week. The track didn't have the vocals in it though and it wasn't, according to how Viggo described it to Eddie awhile later, played as loud as it should have been, according to Eddie.

This happened regularly that they would walk into an elevator and Eddie would recognize the song, something that Viggo had always hated was the fact that these buildings always had old rock as their elevator music, why? Well that is something that he has always been meaning to ask Hiro. And when Eddie recognizes a song, and there is no vocal track and he believes that it is not being played loud enough. He feels obliged to sing the lyrics and make Viggo hum the melody louder because the people deserve to listen to the song properly.

That is also why Viggo now a days avoids taking the elevators with Eddie. When asked why he says because it is good exercise. Although Eddie usually gives him a weird stare and mentions the fact that they are professional athletes and they spend all day exercising when they don't have competitions so what good is a few flights of stairs going to do. Viggo then usually yells race you to the bottom and then that gets him going down them.

When Viggo got off the elevator he had to walk by a few cubicles and he fought the urge to sit in one of the chairs in an empty cubicle and yell, "Help me! I am stuck in a small box, where I do simple tasks over and over again until I retire!" at the top of he lungs but decided not to.

When he came to the office marked _Trick Judge _he breathed slowly and walked into the room. She stared at him a second before jumping up and running to hug him. "Viggo why are you here," she almost screamed.

"To see how much money I got from the tricks I did this morning Kim," Kim was one of the more original people in the SSX Complex, she was tiny, cute, always had weird hair and her way of saying hello was by hugging the person. Who in this case was Viggo. She also was the trick judge. A persons job is to watch the mountain cams with DJ Atomika and press this one button and record the person doing a trick, sometimes there is up to six people doing it at once. DJ Atomika has been quoted as saying that it gets crowded in there and very hard to mark whether or not someone got a collectible when there is so many people in there.

Those small trick recordings are then sent to Kim who will look over it, grade the trick and put down the amount of money the trick is worth. Her computer then would instantly add up all the money they have gotten from the tricks.

"Okay!" she half yelled jumping in joy she jumped over her desk and landed in her chair. She spun it around and started to start clicking things with her mouse. Viggo stood there silently for around five minutes but Viggo would probably argue it was longer. He then walked around her desk and stared at her computer screen.

"Umm why are you playing solitaire?" Viggo asked scratching the back of his head. She turned around and gave him this weird smirk. She spun back around and continued her game. After awhile Viggo repeated himself only to have her throw her hands in the air and yell.

"Stop rushing me!" she pouted and started to actually look at the amount of money he had gotten that morning. "You've got twenty five dollars this morning," She said as she spun around crossing her legs and pretended to pet a cat like the evil villain in a James Bond movie. Viggo never really liked that guy, his favourite was always the guy who threw his hat.

"Could you give me the money now? You know Jack won't mind when you do the paper work after words, I if I am correct, neither will you," Viggo smirked. When you wanted to get money from what is known as your Trick account, Competition account, collectibles account… etc you needed to talk to Jack. Jacks job is to handle the money and make sure that the riders don't go on a spending and become broke. He is like well, their financial advisor.

They have to specify what they are planning to buy and a few other things. It is also common knowledge that he is madly in love with Kim, He once got Viggo and Eddie to sing you are my sunshine with him to her at one of EA's social gatherings, or just party's that EA hosts once a month where everyone comes to.

The three of them then sang Loser by Beck one of Kims favourite songs and Train in Vain by the Clash for well, just for the heck of it. They had a great time that night. Plus Viggo and Eddie two of their best friends also know that Kim also likes Jack, but not to the same extent of how much Jack loves Kim and also she isn't so loud about it. In fact she has never officially told Jack that she likes him back. She was never going to too until Viggo and Eddie her to sing you are my sunshine with them to Jack at the next EA social gathering.

Kim looked at Viggo strangely until admitting defeat and chuckling to herself. "You know I am not aloud to do that," she said but Viggo's stare made her admit defeat again, she took out her purse and gave him the money. Viggo smiled as he grabbed the money and started to run towards the door.

He turned the doorknob and ran outside slightly slamming it but not too hard. Kim sighed and sat back down in her seat before jumping ten feat high as Viggo slammed the open and ran into the room. He jumped over her desk, slightly loosing his balance on the landing but he recovered. He turned around and said "Oops, forgot tot thank you," He ran up to her and kissed her on the cheek, then he whispered I her ear "thanks," before trying to jump over her desk but this time he got his foot caught under the desk sending him flying.

When he got up he swore to himself slightly and Kim seemed not to move after that thank you. Then his Mcomm rang. "Hey Eddie what is up?"

"Well it turns out we have a race today at three," Eddie said sounding a little depressed, "Oh and you better have gotten my money!" He yelled have threatening.

"What I thought that was tomorrow? It must have been moved. Oh and yes I do have your money," Viggo said getting up. He brushed himself off and started to look a little freaked out by the not moving Kim.

"Oh and one more thing, Get your ass over here. What is taking you so long?" Eddie yelled.

"Hey I am moving as fast as I can, see you in a bit," Viggo said hanging up. He then looked at Kim and waved while saying "bye," He then dusted off his shoes for no reason. Then he ran as fast as he could out the door. Which might I add the second he left Kim started to move and got back into doing her job.

He ran for a slowly closing elevator as he yelled "NO!" as loud as he could. When he finally got to it he dived into the elevator. He got up again and looked at the people stareing at him and just shrugged his shoulders. He stood there for a second and listened to the elevator music for a minute. Interesting he thought to himself, It is the Who.

Authors notes: Sorry for taking so long to write that, I had other things on my mind. This chapter really didn't go where I was planning but it is still good. I think I have the most original writing style in the SSX Tricky Fanfiction department. Oh and I am going to say thanks for all the reviews. They are awesome. Oh and I like constructive criticism and I also like it I you tell me if you don't like it (only if you say why and not in Flame form)

Rock and Roll Mutha Fookas

R&R


	5. The Inter Sanctum

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or SSX but I do own the plot and The SSX Complex.

The SSX Complex is split off into four buildings.

SSX A is sleeping and eating quarters

SSX B is Meeting rooms, Everything Snowboards, The Hall (where promotions and stuff happen) and Rec rooms.

SSX C is the staff and organizers rooms, also judges.

SSX D is Radio Big and all media outlets.

Rooms- 1 Eddie, Viggo, Brodi, Griff

2 Moby, Psymon, Mac, Marty

3 Jp, Luther, Nate, Jurgen, Hiro

4 Zoe, Allegra, Kaori

5 Elise, Marisol, Seeiah

Rooms consist of- A sleeping room, which has two or three beds, dressers, closets and mirrors.

A common room which has a TV, one couch, two lazy boys, one coffee table, a counter and a computer with desk.

And finally a bathroom (I don't need to describe what is in there.)

Chapter 5- The Inter Sanctum

When the SSX circuit began the riders asked for a room where they could store their extra junk since the rooms are not the biggest in the world. After two weeks Hiro finally convinced the council to give them the place.

Found on floor –3 in the SSX B building there storage room resembled more of a warehouse then a large room. Which gave the SSX riders a weird urge to not just put their extra shit in the room but two fill the room with extra shit. Which meant beds, computers, televisions, generators and much, much more. Mac even built himself his own skate park in there, and Allegra not to be out done soon built her own on the other side.

All of this spending made a few of the riders almost broke and it forced the board to hire a person by the name of Jack Murphy to watch the riders accounts and to watch their spendings with the over all goal of not having flat broke boarders.

After maybe a few months the riders completely filled the place with totally useless shit. Some more examples would be Psymon installed climbing wall on the northern wall, Viggo had six hottubs all along one wall, not including the other riders hot tubs. Eddie has a interconnected computer system powered completely by generators, Marisol has practically half of a do it yourself beauty salon, Moby built a tower out of Plasma televisions with more then a dozen couches designed for the sole reason of watching one television in particular right in the dead center, Jurgen has a complete workout gym on his part of the room and many more.

Once they did fill it up they realised they had nothing to do but stare at their empty wallets. So one day Psymon had this idea of hosting a giant party right in the warehouse. He called it the party of the century, hosted in the Inner Sanctum, only someone made a spelling mistake and it ended up Inter Sanctum.

Now it is known as the greatest party spot in all of Metro City, as quoted from Atomika when he was interviewed on a TV show promoting the SSX circuit. No one really remembers how the conversation was led there, although a few have their theories. You see Marty was supposed to tape it but he forgot and no one wants to ask someone because that would make them seem un resourceful.

Outside

Viggo jumped out of the door with accented over the top movements. He jumped, landed in a cartwheel, slipped, bailed and got up. After that little expression of indy theatre he ran towards a bench where a couple were making out. At the last moment he launched himself into the air, just over the couples heads. He landed on the snow, rushed onto his feet and sped off almost as fast as he could.

When he finally arrived at the concrete path that led to SSX B he met up with a person who he really didn't know. "Hello there weird man with a hat," he said to the man who did look a little funny and yes was wearing a hat.

The man looked at him for a second before shaking his head and saying "Fucking Homo," which was something that thankfully Viggo didn't hear or he would have probably punched the guy in the face. Something that would not have ended well.

Viggo skipped around the concrete singing "singing in the rain" from a movie with the same name. He even jumped on a pole and spun around it singing even louder. Then he stopped when he noticed a woman looking at him with the weirdest stare. Then he fell from the pole onto the concrete. Swearing to himself quite loudly actually he jumped up and brushed himself off. He surveyed the area and then made the deduction that it would probably be a lot better for his health and his honour if he stopped doing very stupid things.

But that didn't stop him. He took a look at the SSX B building and set his eyes to kill. He sprinted, the wind in his face, not taking his eyes off of his pray. When he took a sharp turn around the last corner he went into over drive and jumped into the circular doors.

You see SSX B has circular doors, similar to the ones you would find at the entrance of a five star hotel or a pretentious museum. In fact every building had a different kind of doors. SSX A had regular ones mainly because there are more exits out of SSX A then any other building combined. SSX C has automatic doors, because so many people come through one set of doors, plus all the important people come through those doors, and they are to high to push a door.

SSX B has the circular doors because they thought it would make the building look more fancy and more inviting from the outside. And finally SSX D actually has no doors. You see they spent so much money on the other doors they thought they could save money from just not buying any doors. Which has brought more then ten thousand complaints from DJ Atomika.

Authors Notes: Sorry for the short chapter but since no one reads this story I don't think anyone really cares.


	6. The Inter Sanctum Continued

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or SSX but I do own the plot and The SSX Complex. I also do not own Love will tear us apart, someone else does.

The SSX Complex is split off into four buildings.

SSX A is sleeping and eating quarters

SSX B is Meeting rooms, Everything Snowboards, The Hall (where promotions and stuff happen) and Rec rooms.

SSX C is the staff and organizers rooms, also judges.

SSX D is Radio Big and all media outlets.

Chapter 6- The Inter Sanctum Cont.

SSX B

Viggo spun out of the circular doors into a large open corridor. He passed by a receptionist, who's desk was on the right wall. He walked around the huge stone fountain of Hiro. He still could not believe that the council let him build that.

He got to the four elevators. He pushed the down button and waited for one of the elevators to open for him or really one of the three. There was this damn annoying elevator that never opened for him. He was cursed when it came to that elevator. In fact he had never rode in it. When ever he told Eddie this, he would go on a rant about how unlucky he is, since it is the best elevator. And then that annoying Brodi would join him. In fact he was afraid to tell Allegra about it because she would laugh at him. Which he didn't know why it was a bad thing, but he had programmed his mind to think so.

One of the elevators opened to reveal JP and Marisol making out, quite intensely. Viggo considered not going in, because their relationship had freaked him out from day one. In the end though, Viggo just sucked in his pride (or whatever was left of it) and strode into the elevator.

When they had got to floor –3, Viggo was relieved. He wondered if either of JP or Marisol had seen him. He hoped not, JP had never trusted Viggo. JP either thought he was gay or was going to steal Marisol away from him. It was strange how those too opinions seemed to switch often.

Viggo walked out of the elevator he strode to the single door in front of him. The room he was standing in was only ten feet by ten feet. It was known as the reception hall. This place would get so full when they were having parties that they had to just let who ever showed up in or there would be big problems.

Viggo got out his key and put it in the key hole. He heard the lock click and unlock. He opened the door and strode in.

The Inter Sanctum

Viggo strode in with his head held high. Although there really wasn't very many people to see him. Eddie was in his little area on a computer, Allegra was on her full stage on the northern wall and Griff and Nate were playing cards on a table, which was on a platform ten feet in the air. (The ceiling was actually 16 feet high.)

Viggo walked up to Eddie, he was tapping quickly on his computer. Before Viggo had a chance to ask him what he was doing, Eddie threw the computer through a door way rigged with very high power magnets.

"You fail?" Viggo asked staring at Eddie weirdly. It was obvious that Eddie had been hacking again. In fact, he hid his hacking set up as 10 computers hooked up on a network for gaming at parties. He actually had secretly hooked up his set up to Internet from one of Marty's apartments without Marty knowing. Then through many secret and pumped up wireless connectors, placed at very specific spots so that they would give him Internet here. So if they ever checked where he was getting his Internet from, they would find Marty's apartment. (The two of them were never at the best of terms). Even then when Eddie thought that someone put spy ware on one of his computers, or a virus, or if he thought they were tracing him. He would throw the computer through that doorway. Subsequently wiping his hard drive.

"I don't fail, I was just taking extra precautions," Eddie said as he walked through the doorway and picked up his computer. "Looks like I am going to have to take a visit with circuit city and buy myself a new hard drive," Eddie said with a sigh. He always shopped at circuit city because so many people shopped there that it was unlikely someone would recognize him, while if he shopped at a small place, it was more likely.

"So are you ready for the race?" Viggo asked, sitting down on a chair in front of one of the ten computers.

Eddie just turned around and looked at Viggo long and hard. Viggo swallowed and turned around trying to avoid his glare.

"Okay, okay dumb question," Viggo said as he stood up and tried to look around. "Where is Allegra?" Viggo asked as he started to pace around. He sighed inwardly as he turned to see her playing on the stage.

"She is on the stage," Eddie said as he turned around to see Viggo gawking at the stage. "But it seems that you have already figured that out," Eddie sighed. He turned back around to stare at another one of his computer's screens, while singing Joy Division's Love will tear us apart again. "Hey I got a new email!" Eddie said as he turned the song on, on his computer and started to sing even louder.

_Joy Division_

_Love will Tear us apart again_

_When routine bites hard,  
And ambitions are low,  
And resentment rides high,  
But emotions won't grow,  
And we're changing our ways,  
Taking different roads._

Viggo slowly walked towards her. Slowly remembering her slapping him in the face when he had drawn her near. The night, the terrible night. That Nate was going to pay for that. His heart had hurt, as did his face. That was the night where he was afraid, afraid he wouldn't catch get to hold her again.

_Then love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again._

He passed by a bed, a bed that looked at the sky, or more the ceiling. On the ceiling above that bed was a television, and on that television was hurt, pain and rejection. All too familiar, thought Viggo.

_Why is the bedroom so cold?  
You've turned away on your side.  
Is my timing that flawed?  
Our respect runs so dry.  
Yet there's still this appeal  
That we've kept through our lives._

Viggo remembered those nights, the two of them slept together. Although Allegra never let anything happen though. Which was okay with Viggo, he didn't know why, he just didn't seem to mind. Then, then he had gone into that room, only to find the bed on fire and Allegra with a tear drenched face sitting beside it. Waiting, waiting

_But love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again._

Viggo crossed over more then a few couches. He stared at Allegra , playing her guitar, all alone. He didn't want her to be alone. He wanted to be there, next to her. He wanted to have her look at him, for reassurance, for security. Something he had lost, instead of walking through a crossroads he had fallen into a large pit and got trapped.

_You cry out in your sleep,  
All my failings exposed.  
And there's a taste in my mouth,  
As desperation takes hold.  
Just that something so good  
Just can't function no more._

Why did she have to do this! Why had she burned herself on the truth. Viggo was not happy with his life, a life full of promise, full of well, life. He was a fool. But he also needed her. He needed her beside him, something to hold onto. Why can't their relationship work? Viggo couldn't find the answers. Because it was him.

_But love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again.  
Love, love will tear us apart again._

_ -------------  
_

Viggo was almost at the stage. If only he had looked down though. He tripped on a small 2 by 4 and fell stomach first into one foot of mud. "What the fuck?" Viggo yelled standing up quickly. He looked around and realised that he was in a huge wooden mud kiddie pool. Then he saw Allegra laughing.

"Oh, man I was wondering if you were going to notice it. It just came yesterday. I was hoping it was going to help the mosh pits here get a little better, but… I think it has already done some good." Allegra kept laughing. "Or at least it will keep your bimbos occupied!" She yelled. Even Eddie turned his head to that statement. Nate actually jumped off of his platform and started to walk towards Allegra.

That had hurt, real bad. Viggo stood there motionless. Then he stood tall, turned around and started to walk towards the door. She had stabbed him, but it took a lot more to kill Viggo (he also got training from being called gay everyday. And being beat up for it).

Viggo strode next to Eddie and grabbed Eddie's collar. When he did that he said "Dude we are going to the track for our race!" Eddie didn't even try to argue that the race started in two hours. The two of them walked out of the Inter Sanctum with a thud.

"What is wrong with him?" Nate said in his commanding voice. He walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. He then leaned closer to kiss her but Allegra resisted. "What babe?"

"You've got a twelve year old staring at you. One that does what ever you do," Allegra said as she traced her fingers over Nate's mouth. He sighed and turned around. Griff was there staring at the two, still on that platform.

Griff jumped down still watching them. "Man, I haven't seen Viggo that hurt since I accidentally set his hair on fire!" Griff chuckled. Remembering that when he did that it turned into a total panic.

"Yes, you also swore that you wouldn't touch anything to do with flames until the end of the year," Allegra said in her reminding voice.

Griff looked at her funny for a few minutes until he realised he was holding matches. He chuckled a bit, then he grinned largely at Allegra. "Oops," Griff said. He burst into a quick pace towards the door. Allegra just laughed.

When Griff got to the door it burst open to reveal an extremely angry Moby. Griff quickly scurried around him. Moby walked a few feet before he punched the wall full force. Griff walked up to him, only to be thrown onto a couch ten feet away. Nate seeing this ran towards Moby.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Nate said, about to punch him. Before he could though Zoe burst into the room.

"Stop it!" Zoe called, walking between them. She turned to Moby and slapped him across the face. Hard, very hard, in fact you could very easily see the red handprint afterwards. "Your quarrel is not with them!" She yelled. "Now calm the fuck down!" Zoe then walked up to Nate, "if I see one mark from a fight between you two I am going to kill you." While she said that she had the most serious face on Nate had ever seen. It scared the fuck out of him.

"Who exactly is his quarrel with then?" Allegra said. During Zoe's little speech she had made her way to Nate's side.

"With JP and Luther. They sabotaged Psymon's board so that is would break. It just happened to break at one of the worst possible moments. He is in the hospital right now, he will miss this afternoon's race but he should be out by tonight." Allegra was about to ask when did he break it but Zoe gave her one of those you do not want to know stares. "So right now this big guy is looking for someone to kill."

"So that little man is weak after all. Just one little snowboard accident and he is done for the rest of the day?" Nate chuckled to himself. "What a wuss." Griff at that moment was giving the "no" symbol to Nate.

"He is more of a man then you!" Moby half whispered, half yelled. He started to get tense again.

"What, and you think you are too, let me fill you in in something. Real men don't make their bitch fight for them," Nate said

"I think you have something wrong, real men don't get their ass handed to them by bitches," Moby said as Zoe leapt in the air and kicked him in the face. So hard that Nate went flying into the ground.

"Shit Zoe, did you have to do it that hard. God, I think you gave him a concussion," Allegra said.

"No," Zoe said as she and Moby walked into the maze that is the Inter Sanctum.

Author Notes- Well finally finished with the inter sanctum. I actually planned that like this would be the third chapter, but I decided to move it to later. I hope you like it.


	7. Party Planning

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of SSX or SSX but I do own the plot and The SSX Complex.

The SSX Complex is split off into four buildings.

SSX A is sleeping and eating quarters

SSX B is Meeting rooms, Everything Snowboards, The Hall (where promotions and stuff happen) and Rec rooms.

SSX C is the staff and organizers rooms, also judges.

SSX D is Radio Big and all media outlets.

Chapter 7- Party Planning

SSX B - In one of the large lounge rooms in SSX B

"Fuck yeah! Fifth place! Partay!" Eddie screamed standing on one of the chairs in the lounge room. Everybody looked at him with weird stares.

He heard people whisper stuff like "I don't want to see him when he wins," and "What a dumb ass, no wonder he has never won," Eddie ignored these though and kept making gestures with his arms. When he was done, he sat back down beside Viggo and picked up he drink. He made a cheers like gesture, then drank it all down.

"Wow, and I thought I was happy about my eighth. Wait a minute, do you know what we should do?" Viggo asked Eddie. Eddie just shrugged his shoulders. "We should have a party!"

Eddie yelled in agreement, not even noticing that it was his own idea. "We should get EA to sponsor it." Viggo stared at him weirdly at that comment. "So we don't have to buy the booze man! Yeah it would be a lot more formal, oh, I got it, we will made it a dinner, make EA sponsor it, then after the meal, around 8:30, we grab all of the left over food and booze and go into the Inter Sanctum, where we will have, I don't know."

"A wet t-shirt contest!" Viggo suggested sitting up straight. Eddie nodded, but then stopped.

"Nah, not after a sponsored meal, it would go to the presses, and EA would kill us. How about we get Allegra to get her band to play. Oh we could have Mac do some DJ death match stuff, and then we can watch Moby kick his ass in a rap battle," Eddie then motioned to the waitress that he wanted another drink.

"Oh we could get that cool Indy Rock band that's playing tomorrow at the day shack to do a few song set." The waitress came back with Eddie's drink at that moment. Eddie grabbed it, thanked her and commended her one her beauty. Viggo just shrugged his shoulders.

"How the hell are you going to get them to do that when they already got a paying gig the next day?" Eddie asked drinking down his whole drink quickly. He slammed it on the table and signalled the waitress to get him another.

"You forget my man, we are SSX riders. We control this town, people do what we tell them to!" Viggo half yelled. Also while he was saying this he was waving his arms, trying to add an expression of big.

"Here you go," the waitress said as she gave Eddie his drink. "Don't you think it is a little early to be drinking?"

"Hey, could you eat your shoe, for me, as a favour?" Eddie asked with a big grin on his face.

"... Seriously, I think that will be your last drink here," the waitress said laughing to herself as she walked away.

Eddie grabbed his drink and drank it "See!" he said loudly. Viggo just shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, did be SSX riders help us when you, Psymon and me tried to convince that punk orchestra to do the same, I still have some of those bruises!" Eddie said. He pulled up his shirt to show this big bruise on his abdomen.

"Okay, okay I do not need to see that. Thank punk orchestra thing was just an honest mistake on our part," Viggo said, trying not to think of the incident.

"Honest mistake! On **our** part! You were the one who suggested we dress like pimps and promise them hoes for payment. Hell, me and Psymon only came along to see you get beat up, but no they had to block the door first!" Eddie slammed his fist onto the table, rocking it slightly.

"Okay fine, although I think we would have been better off if Psymon hadn't smashed that beer bottle on that guy's head when he started to laugh at us. I thought we were doing pretty good. Anyway this time I am going to them just in the interest of convincing them to play. Not to have a laugh while I am trying," Viggo said. He grabbed at his first drink that he had barely touched. He took a sip and put it back down. "Okay I will try the band, you try EA."

"Dude, brain wave!" Eddie said standing up quickly. "We should totally make the dinner a karioke party! You know that extremely high tech karioke machine I have down there I never use?" Viggo though for a moment and nodded his head. "Well if you give me an hour then I can program it, with, oh, I would say five hundred more songs!" Eddie seemed to be very happy with this. Viggo smiled.

"It's going to be tons of fun. Looks like I am doing the band and EA. Oh here is a list of songs that I want in," Viggo said as he took out a piece of paper and gave it to Eddie. Eddie grabbed it and gave Viggo a weird stare. "What there is tons of reasons why I have a list of songs I like to sing in my pocket!" Viggo said, in an offended tone. Eddie just shrugged. They then both stood up at exactly the same moment. "Rock and Roll mother fucker," they both said at the same time. They then started to walk out of the lounge, but Eddie was stopped by the waitress. Viggo slipped away though.

SSX C - Hiro's office

Viggo walked into Hiro's office, without knocking or, notifying anyone that he was doing that. Hiro looked up and swore quite loudly at the sight of Viggo walking into his room discreetly, with a big smirk on his face.

"Shit, let me guess. You and Eddie want to have a party to celebrate a good race. Even though the race was thirty minutes ago, and since it is 4:30 you only have an hour to plan it. Even though common sense would dictate that you should have it tomorrow, you are very stubborn and you have to have it today. You want to have a dinner first, where there will a karioke machine jammed with songs, ready for you to give us an example of just how terrible you and Eddie sound singing together. Worst of all you want EA to sponsor it. Then you and your army of people, who are just going to show up, will grab as much stuff as they can, then they run to the inter Sanctum, causing a riot because to little people can fit in the five person elevator, so it will take one hour for everyone to get in. Where, the SSX riders with their entourages will but in front and cause an even bigger commotion.

"Then once you are all in their, you will have Allegra's band playing, followed by Mac's DJ death matches and rap battles. Followed by a band who you will pay 700 dollars of EA money to play a one hour set. Then it will take two hours two get everyone out, and something will go seriously wrong, like almost astronomically wrong." Hiro said, with his arms crossed, staring holes into Viggo.

"Wow you are good my man. How did you know?" Viggo said looking very innocent.

"First, I learn from my mistakes, second you a very predictable person, third you ask me that like almost after every event. But being the riders representative, I am inclined to phone up the president of EA and ask him, if he approves then it will be all right, if not then I am going to skin you alive for bothering me," he seemed to have this sinister "it is going to be the second one" look all across his face. Something that Viggo frankly didn't like looking at. So Viggo decided to look at Hiro's extensive manga collection.

Viggo heard Hiro pick up the phone. He breathed deeply and kept looking over the manga. Most of it didn't interest him though mainly since it was mostly in Japanese. The SSX riders had this pool for whoever could find a english one in Hiro's bookcase full of them, in the time they had in the room talking to Hiro.

Kaori won though, although most of the riders, especially JP and Jurgen. They kept making this claim that she and Hiro were in league with each other, and that they had split the pot. They even were able to convince Moby on the subject (the only time ever(they even made a special plaque for the occasion of JP being able to convince Moby of something) ).

Viggo's frame of mind altered though as he heard Hiro say, "What! You can't be serious, this won't give SSX more street cred, in fact it may kill some people from the street ...but ambulances are useless when the paramedics have to go through a crowd of a few thousand ... yes killing people is a bad thing ... we will lose not gain if someone dies ... look, the only thing we will gain would be enemies and cops searching our asses ... yes, sorry sir I will control my mouth better ... fine but I wash my hands of this party, if someone dies then it is all of your faults ... no sir I am not disrespecting you ... yes washing your hands of something means that ... look I think someone does that in the bible, around the Easter passages ... no I do not believe that that's just an over glorified fairytale ... okay so this may sound like I am hanging up, but I am not," Then Hiro hung up the phone. "Okay Viggo you got yourself an EA sponsored party. Have fun," he said that last bit with a huge smirk on his face.

"Sweet!" Viggo said jumping in the air. He gave Hiro a thumbs up and burst out the door.

"Okay, I am starting to see more and more why people call this guy gay," Hiro said as he shook his head and went back to work.

Authors Notes- hehe, that last part with Hiro talking to the president of EA turned out a lot better then I had expected.


End file.
